great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket Raccoon
"Ain't no thing like me 'cept me." : ―Rocket Raccoon Rocket '89P13' Raccoon is a genetically enhanced furred animal turned freelance criminal, calling himself simply Rocket. Alongside his friend and partner Groot, Rocket traveled the galaxy picking up bounties until they met Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, and Gamora. Why He Rocks # Due to the inhumane experiments done to him, Rocket became bitterly, even bitingly sarcastic and cynical, as well as generally misanthropic, but in recent years seems to have adopted a more calm and temperamental demeanor. # Just like his toughness, he possesses a cruel and slightly morbid sense of humor. # Rocket has an obsession with prosthetic limbs, finding it humorous to steal them - especially without the possessor knowing as shown when he asked Peter Quill to get a guy's prosthetic leg to bust them out of jail, lying about the leg to see if Quill would do it and asking him whether the guy was hopping around on one leg, laughing all the while. He later tries pulling a similar stunt with Vorker, one of the Ravagers, saying that he needed the cybernetic eye off for his plan, although he is stopped by Quill. # He appears to pride himself on his abilities and professionalism, which is indicated by when he spoke harshly to Groot when Groot childishly drank out of a fountain then smiled about it. # A true criminal, Rocket has a higher sense of self-preservation and interests than the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy. # In the conflict against Thanos he volunteered himself and Groot to go with Thor to Nidavellir as opposed to going with his fellow Guardians to confront Thanos directly, and Star-Lord points this out. He will cave into pessimism and panic in a situation that is out of his depth as he was the first to consider simply giving the Infinity Stone to Ronan the Accuser after realizing its destructive purposes and instead of fighting the Accuser after coming into the possession of the Stone, planned to run away to "the furthest corners of the galaxy" with Groot. # Though he displays a somewhat heroic personality, such as defending Xandar from the kamikaze Necrocrafts, Rocket still has a distorted view of the logical and ethical boundaries of the law as he believes if he wants a possession more than the current possessor of such an item, it was acceptable to steal it from him. # Rocket is also stunningly intelligent, as he is much more intelligent than a normal raccoon. He is able to conceive very complex, intricate plans in a very short period of time, such as his plan to escape the Kyln. Bad Qualities # Rocket was driven by money before he joined the Guardians of the Galaxy and that trait still remains with him, but he has shown himself to be more compassionate and less greedy as time goes on. # Although he does not resort to stealing as like he used to and opts for more acceptable methods by noting if they saved the galaxy twice, they could increase the fee for their services. # He is easily enraged and extremely aggressive, which, in turn, makes him exceedingly trigger-happy with an innate desire for violence. # His genius is occasionally superseded by his emotions which appear to be exceedingly strong such as his anger over Quill going back to get Awesome Mix Vol. 1 and his sadness over Groot's apparent demise. Trivia * Rocket was not included in early drafts of the Guardians of the Galaxy script out of fear that he would be considered too cartoonish. Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Inventors Category:Disney Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Parents Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Gunners Category:TV Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:2020s Characters